


Samhain

by DennyJ, eilidh17



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DennyJ/pseuds/DennyJ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilidh17/pseuds/eilidh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Hallow's Eve has taken on a new and terrifying meaning on a distant planet. The spirits have chosen a new beloved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Samhain  
By Eilidh and DennyJ

 

PT9-166 had its roots buried deep in the mythology of old Ireland. Walking through the broad streets of its capital, Daniel Jackson breathed in the architectural history of the place; a mix of classical and neo-classical designs that left him feeling like he was strolling through Derry when in fact he was thousands of light years away.

“Amazing.”

“Daniel?” Jack pulled up by his side in a few easy steps, his weapon resting lazily across his arms; a sure sign the leader of SG-1 wasn’t expecting any trouble. 

“Oh… nothing, Jack. The masonry work here is simply stunning; you’d hardly believe we weren’t on Earth.”

Jack shrugged, pulled a non-plus kind of grimace, and tugging down on the brim of his cap, strode ahead to catch up with Teal’c. Daniel smiled at the reaction. Predictably, Jack was more interested in the strategic value of a location rather than its historical relevance, and Daniel could already see the first traces of boredom starting to surface in his friend. 

The populous of Tearmunn – the word meaning Sanctuary in old Gaelic – where out en masse. Children ran circles around each other dragging black ribbons in their wake, their voices filling the air with childish delight. Ribbons adorned the trees that lined the roads and lanterns peppered the branches in readiness for Samhain.

Bobbing a lantern in her hand, twisting it back and forth to take in its decorative beauty, Sam Carter drew it close to her face and grimaced at the twisted smile painted on its surface. “This reminds me of Halloween back home.” 

“Because it is,” Daniel replied. “Samhain is the Gaelic name for the Halloween festival. It represents the end of the lighter part of the year and entry into the dark.”

“Like marking the end of summer?”

“Exactly. Summer also marked the end of the harvest and the festival was a way of giving thanks for a bountiful crop. Although,” Daniel tapped the face of the lantern lightly as it bobbed from Sam’s hand and bounced merrily on its branch, “it was also known to have its roots in the festival for the dead.”

“Should we be worried?”

“No,” Daniel laughed lightly. “There was only a passing connection to the afterlife and the meaning has been lost in history. I’d be surprised if anything of the true traditions of Halloween and its various festive forms has survived, even here, light years from home.”

“Be careful, Daniel,” Sam warned teasingly. “Customs have a way of biting us back when we haven’t exercised caution.” 

Leaving the rows of lanterns to blow about in the light breeze, the team pressed further towards the town center. A market place loomed before them. Vendors dressed in the simple peasant’s garb of old Ireland filled their tables with food stuffs and decorative ornaments, all themed in the tradition of Halloween. Gothic symbolism was the preferred flavor, and many of the vendors had miniature skeletons dangling from twine strung high between trees. Small ornamental heads, their gemstone eyes staring hauntingly out into the ether, drew the attention of passers-by like moths to a flame, and Daniel puzzled over the flocks of buyers all eager to spend their money. 

“Something wrong?” Sam placed a hand lightly on his shoulder, grounding him back to the present. “You look worried.”

“Huh? Oh, no, just wondering about the eyes.”

“Eyes?” Sam followed Daniel’s line of sight to the display of heads. “What about them?”

“Traditionally, the eyes are left hollow to reflect the candle light, adding to the overall effect.”

“The one thing that scared me most,” Sam shuddered.

“It’s not a tradition practiced much outside of North America. Seems a bit odd to see it here really.”

“And that’s significant somehow?”

“Maybe, possibly… or it could just be another variation of a tradition that has been displaced from Earth.”

“Everything changes.”

Daniel patted the top of her hand and smiled. “How very pragmatic of you.”

“Hardly,” Sam shrugged off the comment and moved on to the next stall. “I am hungry, though.”

Pies, pies, and yet more pies. If there was one thing about the good people of Tearmunn that the original recon team had discovered, it was that the ladies of the town were all exceptional cooks. Wafting out from behind several enclosed tents was the aromatic smell of pumpkin mixed with the soft cloy of spices. 

“And exactly how are you going to pay for any of this?” Daniel asked as they drew up to the tent, one flap flung open wide, the vendor, a cheery round lady, her white peasant dress neatly covered with the speckled orange and yellow stains of some local fruit, urging them forwards.

“Ah.” Sam dug into the pocket of her vest and drew out several chocolate bars. “Major Leonard discovered the one thing that seems to be a universal constant – a love of chocolate. There’s no local equivalent here and his team had to dial back for more. Seems it made for some very profitable purchases.”

“And here was me thinking you’d say coffee.”

“You always pick coffee, Daniel.”

“Predictable?”

“Somewhat.”

 

To be continued....


	2. Chapter 2

A bell began to toll, and SG-1 watched as the merchants scurried to close up their shops, their customers quickly completing their purchases and hurrying off.

“What’s going on?” Jack asked.

“I’m not sure,” Daniel replied. Stopping one of the shopkeepers, he inquired, “Why is everyone closing?”

“It is the Eve of Samhain,” the man replied, rushing off without further explanation.

“Well, that was helpful,” Jack remarked.

“Do you know what it means, Daniel?” Sam asked.

“All Hallows Eve, I guess.”

“Oh, well, that explains everything,” Jack remarked sarcastically.

Daniel watched the people quickly and efficiently put things away and close their shops. “They seem . . . scared.”

“For what reason?” Teal’c inquired looking up and down the street that was quickly emptying.

“I’m not sure. I thought maybe there was some special celebration about to take place, but these people don’t look like they’re going anywhere but home. They look like they’re afraid of something.”

“Whatever it is, these people are taking it seriously,” Jack remarked. “Let’s go find this Pallaton we’re supposed to contact. Maybe he can tell us what’s going on.”

Leaving the closed shops, SG-1 continued through the village, passing only a handful of people who were hurrying to enter their homes. Arriving at the town square, they saw several men watching another ring a large bell.

As they approached, an older man with gray hair and a friendly, round face, greeted them. “Welcome! I am Pallaton, First Councilman. You must be Colonel O’Neill; we’ve been expecting you and your team.”

“That’s me. This is Major Carter, Daniel, and Teal’c.”

“I am pleased to meet you.”

“I couldn’t help noticing that everyone’s in a big hurry to get inside. Wanna tell us what’s going on? A big Simpsons marathon I don’t know about?

“It is the Eve of Samhain. No one will take the chance of being caught outside, even though we are safe within the boundaries of Tearmunn.” Pallaton glanced nervously around the square before turning back to Jack. “Let us also take our conversation indoors.”

“Uh, excuse me, but, safe from what?” Daniel’s curiosity was piqued.

“From the Aos Si’. Do they not inhabit your world, also?”

“Daniel, have you heard of them?” Sam’s curiosity was obviously piqued, too.

“Um, yeah. They’re spirits. In Gaelic folklore, they inhabited the Otherworld in places like hills or trees. They were often described as beautiful, but sometimes they were described as hideous. People avoided offending them if at all possible. Samhain was one of the times when they could cross over with the living world. I think that’s what those heads with the jeweled eyes represented.”

“Yes, yes, you do know them. Now, please let us continue inside.” With a wave of his arm, the village leader invited them towards one of the buildings on the square.

The bell was silent now and the streets all but deserted.   Reaching the entrance to the building, they were brought up short by a young couple running towards them.

“Help us, please!”

“What has happened?” Pallaton asked.

The man replied, “Our boys, Haben and Maddock, are gone. They were worried about Uba, our dog, and went looking for him.”

“We told them to stay inside, but they slipped out. We haven’t been able to find them,” the mother added, her voice choking with emotion.

“We do not have much time,” Pallaton stated, “but we will use what little we do have to help you find them.”

“We’ll help, too,” Daniel offered.

“Daniel?”

“Jack?”

“Do you mind if I make the decisions? You know, me being the team leader and all.”

“You mean we’re not going to help?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Then what difference does it make who offers to help?”

Jack narrowed his eyes and started to respond, only to be interrupted by the father.

“Please, we must hurry!”

“All right, we’ll help.”

“Oh, thank you.” The young woman wiped a tear from her eye as her husband put an arm around her.

“Okay, Carter and Teal’c, take that side of the—”

“Sir, couldn’t we cover more ground in less time if we split up?”

Jack hesitated, then nodded his head. “Fine. Carter, you head back in the direction of the gate. Teal’c, take the opposite direction. Daniel, that way,” he said pointing. “I’ll go this way.”

“Bevan, Caitir, why don’t you go home in case the boys return. Radley, Laird, and I will search also,” Pallaton offered.

The young couple nodded their agreement, then turned and hurried off.

Pallaton turned back to Jack. “Colonel, all of you must be back within the hour. For your own safety, do _not_ leave the village.”

“Sure thing.” Jack turned back to his team. “Let’s move out. Check in if you find them and meet back here in one hour, regardless.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Understood, O’Neill.”

“Sure, Jack.”

As the four members of SG-1 headed off in four different directions, Jack tried to shake off the feeling that this was going to be a long night.

 

To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

A gust of wind swirled the leaves at his feet as Daniel walked the deserted streets of Tearmunn. He pulled his collar up, aware the temperature had dropped since he’d started his search.

“Haben! Maddock!”

There was no reply. In fact, there were no sounds at all and the eerie silence made goosebumps rise on Daniel’s skin. Checking his watch, he realized their hour was almost up. What were these people afraid of? Stories of the Aos Si’ on Earth were just folktales, told to scare children into behaving. Well, it hadn’t worked with these two boys. But the townspeople were taking this very seriously, and Daniel knew that folktales were often groundedin fact.

Turning a corner, he found himself at the edge of the village. The rows of houses ended and the path leading out of the town crossed over a small footbridge and disappeared into the gathering darkness beyond. Tendrils of fog began to dance around the bridge and Daniel felt a shiver race up his spine.

“Daniel.”

He jumped, startled by Jack’s voice over his radio.

“Here, Jack.”

“Any luck?”

“No. You?”

“Nope. Why don’t you head back. Pallaton said one hour; I’m not sure why, but I’m not going to test it.”

“What about—”

“Probably already home and being scolded by Mom and Dad.”

“Okay. On my way.”

A dog barked from somewhere beyond the bridge and Daniel hesitated. The boys had been looking for their dog—could it be them?

“Haben! Maddock!” he shouted into the darkness.

A faint sound drifted back to him; he was sure it was a voice. Ignoring the prickling feeling on his neck, he pulled out his flashlight, flipped it on, and strode across the fog-shrouded bridge, calling the boys’ names as he went.

A few minutes later he found them. Following their voices, his flashlight illuminated a small, old barn on one side of the road. A boy of about six was huddled near one corner; next to him a pair of legs protruded from a narrow opening in the wall.

The boy jumped up, eyes wide with fright. He looked from Daniel to his brother’s legs and back.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m a friend. My name’s Daniel. What’s yours?”

“H . . . Haben,” he stammered. “Are you one of the Aos Si’?”

“No! No, I’m just a man. Your mom and dad asked me to help look for you.”

Haben began crying. “Maddock’s stuck and I can’t get him out.”

“It’s okay; we’ll get him out.” Daniel placed a reassuring hand on the boy’s shoulder.

Sweeping his flashlight over the wall, Daniel could see Maddock was stuck in some kind of stone pipe or drain. “Hang on, Maddock, I’m going to get you out.”

A muffled reply came from inside the pipe.

Checking the stones, Daniel could see the mortar was crumbling in several places. Pulling out his knife, he began chipping at it. Gradually, he was able to loosen some stones and pull them out. Finally, he broke through and helped Maddock maneuver his jammed arms free. Widening the opening even more, Daniel was able to pull the youngster out.

Maddock, who looked like he was a little older than Haben, was covered in dirt, his green eyes shining like gems against his dust covered skin. Tears spilled over, leaving muddy tracks down his cheeks.

“Are you hurt anywhere?”

“N . . . no.”

“Good.” Daniel pulled the boy into a hug, rubbing his back to reassure him. “Now, why don’t we get you boys home?”

“What about . . . Uba?” Maddock looked up at him with sad eyes.

Terrified, but still worried about his dog. “Do you know where he is?”

Maddock pointed a trembling finger towards the pipe. Daniel shone his light inside; a pair of eyes at the far end of the tube reflected it back.

“Here, boy,” Daniel called. “C’mon, Uba, time to go home.”

A gust of wind whistled around them, carrying a faint sound like someone moaning. _What the hell was that?_ It was then he noticed the deepening fog.

Haben and Maddock jumped up and ran towards the village.

“Hey! Wait!” Daniel called, but they disappeared across the bridge without a backwards glance.

Feeling a renewed sense of urgency, Daniel began to rise, but was stopped by a whimper coming from the crumbling pipe. Leaning to look in, he called one more time. “C’mon, boy, let’s get out of here.”

Uba crawled forward until Daniel was able to get hold of him. Picking up the small dog, he patted him. “You’ve caused a lot of trouble tonight, Uba.” The only reply was a pink tongue licking his cheek.

Another moan drifted through the air and Uba leapt from Daniel’s arms and took off after the boys.  Shivering involuntarily and feeling a bit unnerved, Daniel rose to his feet and decided heading back sounded like a good idea.

A tendril of fog slithered across the ground, wrapping itself around his feet then swirling upwards around him until he was enveloped from head to toe. Daniel tried to take a step forward, panic seizing him as he found he couldn’t move.

 

To be continued...

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Come on, come on,” Jack muttered under his breath while tapping his watch face. The hour was almost up, and with no sign of the children, he’d returned to the rendezvous point to wait for the rest of his team. Moments later Teal’c appeared from an alley way separating two houses, to be followed soon after by Carter. Both shook their heads at Jack’s questioning gaze.

Strumming the stock of his P90, Jack blew out a long breath and thumbed his radio.

“Daniel, come in.”

Nothing. An air of silence descended on the village as night fell with shocking speed, bringing with it a layer of leaching cold.

“Damn it.” Twisting about in an almost complete circle, Jack’s gaze fell upon Pallaton and his escorts as they were leaving what he supposed was their town hall.

“Good news, colonel,” Pallaton declared with clasped hands. “It seems your young friend found the missing children and they have returned safely to their home. My thanks to you all from Bevan and Caitir.”

“Good for them,” Jack praised with a forced smile. “What about Daniel?”

“What about him?”

“You said he found the kids, so where is he?”

“He is not here?” Pallaton moved to look past Jack at the rest of the team.

“I wouldn’t be asking you if he was.”

Pallaton straightened and cast a worried sideways glance at his companions. “Come, it is getting late and well past the hour of the Aos Si. We would all be much safer indoors and I have made accommodations available for you.”

Jack waggled a finger in the air. “Oh, no, no, no. We’re not going anywhere until we’ve found Daniel. Now if you’d be kind enough to ask the boys where he found them, then we’ll go track him down ourselves.”

“You cannot!” Pallaton objected. “To leave the village on the Eve of Samhain is insane. If your friend is not within the village boundary then he is at the mercy of the Aos Si and there is nothing you can do to help him.”

“See, that’s we’re you’re wrong. We don’t leave our people behind. Carter! Teal’c!”

No sooner had Jack spun back towards the rest of his team then he found himself surrounded by men from the village, all armed with various farming implements and primitive weapons.

Turning back on Pallaton, he snapped, “Now wait a god-damn minute here-”

Pallaton cut him off with a raised hand. “I regret you will not listen to reason here, colonel, but I do this for your own protection. I assure you, you will thank me once you learn more of the Aos Si.”

“Thank you?” Jack baulked. “We’re wasting time.”

“Take their weapons,” Pallaton gestured to his men, “and take them to the holding room.” Turning back to Jack, he added, “You will be comfortable there, but you will not be allowed to leave until morning. The holding room is used for those who break the laws of our village, and while you have not done so,we must guard against you attempting to leave during the Samhain when you could possibly come under the influence of the Aos Si.”

Jack held firm to his P90, challenging Pallaton’s aid, Laird, as the man reached out to disarm him. “I don’t think so,” he warned.

“Colonel, you’re weapons will be returned to you and you will be allowed to leave at the breaking of first dawn. Please, we do not want trouble.”

“What about Daniel?”

“We cannot help him. No one can leave the village until sunup. If he was not caught by the Aos Si then he may make his way back here of his own accord. However, if he has been influenced by their call, then you will not find him until morning… and possibly not at all.”

“Sir!” Jack caught the apprehension in Carter’s voice as she held firm to her own weapon, and taking a quick look at Teal’c, he could see the Jaffa was glaring menacingly down at one of Pallaton’s minions.

“Easy, Teal’c,” he warned as he reluctantly unclipped his weapon and handed it over. “I don’t like this anymore than you do, but the numbers aren’t exactly coming up in our favor.”

 

To be continued...

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Daniel fought against the fog that enveloped him. Like strong arms holding him in a vice-like hug, it held him so firmly he struggled just to breathe let alone attempt any concerted escape. Over the blood pounding in his ears he could hear voices calling to him. Female voices, their keening shrill calling to him like sirens in the night, both alluring and alarming at the same time.

Occasional breaks in the fog afforded him a view of lights off in the distance, tantalizingly close. If he could just break free it would be nothing but a quick run to get to the closest house and the safety of the village.

He couldn’t move though, and every attempt he made to get away was met with opposite force as the grip the fog had on him became tighter and tighter. Suddenly the voices got louder, wailing at him, taunting him in a thick brogue that his tired mind was having trouble translating. Turning quickly to the meditation techniques Teal’c had taught him, Daniel tried to raise a mental shield and block out their incessant chanting, but it wasn’t working. Like tendrils of the fog holding him in place, the voices seemed to wrap themselves around his mind, and with an air piercing scream, they gave him a glimpse of oblivion before sending him spiraling headlong into it.

~oOo~

After finding no way to escape their cell, the three members of SG-1 settled in to wait. Jack set watch assignments as usual, though none of them were able to get much sleep. They were too worried about their fourth teammate and what might be happening to him. Continued efforts to reach him by radio were met with silence.

Thin shafts of pale light alerted them to the fact that dawn had arrived. The clanking of a heavy door was their second clue.

The three teammates stood tensely as Pallaton and Laird entered the room.

“It is dawn and safe for you to leave the village now.”

Jack narrowed his eyes, the muscles of his jaw clenching and unclenching as he tried to rein in his temper. “What about Daniel?”

“No one has seen him since last night. I fear he may have encountered the Aos Si’.”

“You know, I’m gettin’ tired of hearing about these Ossie guys.”

“We will be happy to explain it to you, colonel—”

Jack held up a hand, stopping Pallaton’s discourse. “Later. Right now, were going to look for Daniel. If any of your people want to help, we’d appreciate it.”

“There are several of us who will gladly help you. Unfortunately, most of the townspeople will not; many are afraid to leave the boundary of the village, even in the daylight.”

“Fine. Could we have our weapons back?”

“Of course. Please remember, the days are short during Samhain; you must be back within the village by dusk.”

“Yeah, I got that.” Jack took his P-90 from one of the men who entered carrying their equipment.   One handed Teal’c his staff weapon, quickly stepping back as the Jaffa gave him a threatening look.

“So, where did these kids last see Daniel?” Sam asked, checking her own P-90 over as it was handed back.

“I do not know but we can ask them.”

If it helped them narrow their search area, then Jack was all for it. But could Daniel afford the time it would take? They had no idea what had happened to him. Jack tried to blot out the thought that these Ossie things had done something to his friend. Maybe he’d better take the time to talk to Pallaton about them after all.

“All right, let’s go. Time’s a wastin’.”

 

To be continued... 


	6. Chapter 6

An hour later, Jack stood gripping his P-90 tightly as Teal’c inspected the old barn and broken pipe where Daniel had helped Maddock and his dog.

Why hadn’t he come back to the village afterwards? What could possibly have kept him from returning? Jack shook his head as he thought about what Pallaton had told them of the Aos Si’.   They were supposedly the original inhabitants of this world, killed in battle by invaders, and now spirits who returned from some ‘Otherworld’ to check up on their old stomping grounds during the three nights of the Samhain—the only time they were allowed to roam the world of the living. If anyone was caught outside the protected boundary of the village, the Aos Si’ took them as one of their own. Jack didn’t usually put much stock in myths and folktales, but this was Daniel they were talking about. And, he’d learned over the years not to dismiss normally unbelievable claims out of hand. They’d met a lot of unusual aliens in their travels, not all of them friendly.

Teal’c bent down and picked something up, holding it up for Jack to see. Daniel’s flashlight. His gut clenched at the sight.

“Any sign of which way he went?”

“I see no footprints to indicate which direction Daniel Jackson went.”

“How can that be?” Carter asked in disbelief.

“Someone carried him?”

“I see no footprints other than Daniel Jackson’s and the two boys. And the dog.”

“Colonel,” Pallaton interrupted speaking softly, “you must accept that he has been taken by the Aos Si’. We may or may not find him.”

“Doesn’t matter—we’re gonna keep looking.”

Pallaton dipped his head in acceptance.

“Any ideas on where to look?” Jack asked pointedly.

Pallaton hesitated, looking nervously at each of them before resting his gaze on Jack. “He could be anywhere, but I would suggest the Scrin.”

“Scrin?”

“It is their holy place—a shrine.”

“Okay, which way?” Jack held his impatience in check—barely.

“First, I must stress again the importance of being back within the village before dusk.”

Jack took a menacing step towards the village spokesman. “Just tell me which way.”

Pallaton didn’t appear intimidated by Jack or his tone, but instead his eyes held concern and sadness and Jack knew he was truly worried for them. He lifted a wrinkled hand, pointing to a path leading in the opposite direction of the village. “It is some distance down that road. You will see the Scrin at the top of a tall mound ringed by stones.”

“Thanks,” Jack replied more gently. “Let’s go,” he instructed turning back to Carter and Teal’c. He didn’t care what kind of goblins were floating around this place, he wasn’t leaving without Daniel.

~oOo~

Even at their brisk pace, it was still a half an hour before they reached the Scrin. Just as Pallaton had said, it was a good sized hill, the base of which was surrounded by rectangular stones, each about five feet high. At the top of the mound was a small building made of the same gray stone, its open door facing them behind ivy-covered columns. Somehow, Jack knew Daniel was here.

Thumbing his radio, he tried one more time to contact his friend. “Daniel.” Teal’c and Carter both turned to look at him, obviously hearing the same thing he had—his own voice echoing from somewhere close by.

Slipping through an opening in the wall of stones, the three teammates scanned the area inside the ring.

“Sir.” Carter bent down and picked something up, holding it up for them to see.

They’d found Daniel’s radio. Too bad Daniel wasn’t with it. Even more certain they’d find him in the shrine, Jack motioned them forward, weapons held ready.

Approaching the doorway, he took note of the only marking visible: a circle of twisted rope carved into the lentil. He had no idea what it stood for—Daniel would know. Signaling Carter and Teal’c, Jack took point, going gun first into the shaded interior of the Scrin. The day was cloudy and dreary, but it still took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darker interior.   Carter and Teal’c fanned out on either side of him, turning on the lights on their P-90s.

The room was empty except for a tall stele with carvings running from top to bottom, and a stone table directly in front of it. Stepping around the table, Sam called, “Sir!”

Jack and Teal’c rushed to her side, finding Daniel propped up against the bottom of the stele.

Going to his knees next to his friend, Jack reached over and felt for a pulse. “Daniel?”

There was no response, even though Jack could feel a slow but steady heartbeat beneath his fingers. Shaking his friend’s shoulder, Jack called again, “Daniel! Wake up, buddy.”

Jack pulled his hand back as Daniel stirred, blinked his eyes, and looked up blurrily. “Wh—?”

“You okay, Daniel?” Sam asked leaning in closer to scrutinize him.

“Uh, yeah. Why?” He squinted as he looked around the dark room as though seeing it for the first time.

“ _Why?_ You mean, being out all night, not answering your radio,” he saw Daniel automatically reach for the spot where his radio should have been and then knit his forehead in confusion, “is all _normal_ to you? Not worth worrying about?” Jack felt his anger rising and took a deep breath

Daniel was obviously trying to sort out what had happened, his forehead creased deeper than Jack could ever remember seeing it.

“Do you not remember what has transpired, Daniel Jackson?” Teal’c was aware of Daniel’s confusion, too.

“Well . . . I was looking for Haben and Maddock and . . . I found them. Maddock was stuck in this old pipe. I helped him out and then . . .” Daniel trailed off, reaching up to rub his temple.

“And then what?” Sam coaxed.

“I, uh . . . I remember a dog, and then . . . that’s it.”

“You don’t remember how you got here?” Jack asked, not happy with the gap in Daniel’s memory.

Daniel looked around again as though still trying to connect the dots. “This isn’t the barn, is it?”

“That’d be a ‘no’,” Jack snapped irritably.

“We are in a shrine,” Teal’c offered. “Pallaton called it the Scrin.”

“Really? I guess I must have got disoriented in the fog and fell asleep in here.”

“Daniel, its three klicks from the village!”

Jack’s anger faded as he watched shock spread across Daniel’s face. He could tell Daniel was mentally reviewing his memories, obviously worried about what had happened to him during the night. Jack’s own unease was growing, causing his gut to tighten again. Goblins or not, something strange was going on.

“I think we’d better head back to the gate. Someone else can come back and negotiate.”

“What?” Daniel was suddenly rising to his feet, a bit unsteadily Jack noticed, putting a hand out to get his balance. “Jack, I’m fine. There’s no reason to call off the mission.”

“Daniel, somethin’ weird’s goin’ on here. _You’re_ missing a big chunk of time and the rest of us spent the night locked up. I’ll talk to General Hammond about sending someone else back—”

“Jack, you know General Vidrine is going to be very unhappy if we come back empty-handed. General Hammond assured him we could handle it. What are you going to tell him? That I fell asleep and you got locked up? That’s not going to go over very well.”

“He’s right, sir. This could reflect poorly on General Hammond.”

Jack looked from Daniel to Carter and back. They were all aware of the pressure being put on the SGC to procure naquadah. And the last thing he wanted to do was make Hammond look bad. If they went back now, Jack would feel like he had let the man down; the man who’d stuck his neck out for SG-1 more times than Jack could count. He scrubbed a hand over his face and looked at Teal’c. “Anything to add?”

Teal’c arched an eyebrow. “I would only be repeating what Daniel Jackson and Major Carter have already stated. Besides, you have already made up your mind.”

Jack snorted; Teal’c could read him like a book. In fact, all three of them could. “All right, we’ll stay, but we’ll all stay together; no going off on your own—anyone. Got it?”

Receiving three positive responses, Jack called for them to move out.

“Missing something, Daniel?” Jack held up the radio that had been abandoned at the entrance to the mound.

“Oh, thanks, Jack,” he said reattaching it. He patted his pockets and then searched the area where he’d been sitting.

“Lookin’ for something else?”

“My glasses.”

“They are here,” Teal’c replied reaching down to pick them up from their resting place on top of the stone table.

“Thanks, Teal’c.” Daniel wiped them on his shirt and put them on, gazing around the chamber again. “Wow, this is amazing! Jack, could we stay for—”

“No! You’ve done enough exploring for one day, er, night. Whatever. Let’s go.”

Daniel started to argue, but Jack could see him think better of it, instead nodding his head in acquiescence. Leaving the Scrin, the teammates headed back to the village.

“Jack, why were you locked up?”

 

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

“You have returned!” Pallaton’s almost cheery demeanor as he greeted them in the village square, dropped to suspicion when he set eyes on Daniel. “And I see you found your companion. This is indeed good news.”

“Yes,” Jack said brusquely, clamping a hand on Daniel’s shoulder and squeezing it lightly. “Seems he got a bit disorientated in the dark and managed to find himself a nice warm bed in this Scrin place of yours.”

Pallaton slid his gaze across to Laird who returned the look with raised brows, before settling back on Jack. “The Scrin, as I explained to you, Colonel, is the holy ground of the Aos Si. Their kind were entombed there when they fell in battle against the Milesians.”

“The first inhabitants of Ireland,” Daniel interjected. “This is all straight from the Gaelic mythology we have on Earth. You’re actually living our history.”

“Daniel?”

“Jack, the Milesians were the sons of Míl Espáine, Spanish invaders that conquered Ireland thousands of years ago. They battled with the Aos Si for-”

“Aht!” Jack raised his hand for Daniel to stop. “Scintillating though this is, we don’t have time for a history lesson. Besides, isn’t this type of thing that SG-21 should have discovered on their initial recon mission here? All this history stuff should be old news.”

“Obviously it wasn’t or we would have covered it in the mission briefing.”

“Daniel is right, sir,” Sam added. “SG-21’s preliminary report on PR5-101 contained no in-depth reference to the culture of the population beyond Major Ramstad’s comment about them being of Gaelic descent.”

“They were here on a survey mission, Carter, not a cultural exchange. Besides, this has no relevance to anything.”

“Umm, it’s interesting?” Daniel offered.

“I’m sure it is, Daniel.” Jack’s gaze drifted across to Pallaton and his cronies. “However, it’s not what we came here for this time.”

“Indeed it is not,” Pellaton responded. “We are just about to take leave for our midday repast. Places have been set for you at our table, Colonel.”

Jack patted his belly and looked up at the sun. “And here was me thinking we’d only just had breakfast.”

“We did, sir. It’s the orbit this planet takes around its sun that gives it such short days and lengthy nights.”

Jack blew out a long breath and waved a hand towards the retreating Pallaton. “History and science all in one morning. I long for the days when I could just shoot something.”

~oOo~

The table was plain and the food equally so, but the Tearmunn certainly had a love of festivity when it came to celebrations. Jack couldn’t quite tell if the banquet spread was for their benefit or whether the locals generally had a love for a myth that seemed heavily steeped in bad juju, but whatever the excuse; he suddenly found himself the center of attention at a massive cook up.

While he sat at the head of the long table with Pallaton and his heavy set, but cheery wife, the rest of his team were spread among the other townspeople. A goblet of heavily spiced wine was placed in front of him and the look on Pallaton’s face was one of encouragement as he lifted his own goblet and tipped it towards Jack.

“To new friends and fair trade!” Pallaton declared. Jack raised his goblet in thanks and then cautiously sniffed at the pungent liquid before taking a tentative sip.

The wine was thick and warm, heavily spiced, and just the small mouthful he took in gave him quite a punch. Setting the goblet down, and offering Pallaton an accepting smile, Jack silently hoped the rest of his team would know to lay off the local brew in favor of water.

“I am most pleased your young friend was returned to you today. The Aos Si are not known for releasing those they take.” Pallaton’s breath ghosted Jack’s ear, and he shuddered against the man’s closeness. “You should watch him closely, Colonel.”

“Who, Daniel?” Jack tried to make light of the conversation while fixing his attention on Daniel, who seem preoccupied in conversation with one of Pallaton’s men. “He’s fine.”

“The lure of the Aos Si is said to be irresistible. While it has been several generations since the last unfortunate was taken by their kind, our history books are full of such occurrences and tell many tales of woe.”

“Good bedtime reading is it?” Jack quipped.

“Scorning history is not very becoming, especially not for a visitor who is admittedly unfamiliar with our ways, Colonel. It has been over twenty years since the Aos Si found fortune in the ignorance of a traveler and added another to their numbers. I pray your friend never met with them last night or he shall be soon lost to you.”

“Look, Pallaton. I’ve known Daniel for a long time now, I think I’d know if there-”

“You do not know, and that is the point I am trying to make here. The Aos Si call by night at the time of the Samhain. For those three nights where the light and dark of the year meet, they are released from their earthly tombs and allowed to wander the land. At the end of this time, the Milesians force them back into the darkness to wait out their time until the next Samhain. This is the way it has always been for them. The magic the Milesians wove upon the land to keep the Aos Si locked in the Otherworld is a powerful one and cannot be dismissed as a fanciful lore to be told to children as stories. The Tearmunn have lived with the curse of the Aos Si since the time of the great defeat, and there are many here that will not even visit the Scrin at any time for fear they will awaken the sídhe for all time.”

“Sid, what?”

“Sídhe. It is another name we give to the Aos Si.”

“Right. Well, this is all very fascinating, and I can see you good people take this very seriously, but Daniel is the cultural expert on this team and can probably make more sense of this than I ever will.”

“He is also your speaker?”

“My what?”

“The one chosen to speak for you in our talks. The one who will offer the trade.”

“Ah, yes, we call that a negotiator. Daniel is rather skilled in that area. He, um, likes to talk.” Jack frowned at his choice of words. “He’s very good at what he does though. Negotiating, that is.”

Pallaton looked worried, his gaze lingering over the contents of his almost empty goblet before lifting to Daniel. “If he has been visited by the Aos Si then it is likely his attention will be swayed from our talks.”

“Look!” Jack said with more volume than he’d intended, and bringing attention to himself. He smiled to the interested crowd and played off the incident with a reassuring wave before leaning in closer to Pallaton. “I’ve known Daniel for a long time, and I can tell you now, aside from probably not getting enough sleep last night thanks to the cold, there is nothing wrong with him. Trust me on this; I’d know if there was.”

“But you cannot be totally sure.”

“No,” Jack conceded with a wry smile. “But I’m as sure I can be. If it makes you feel any better, my team will be there and we’ll keep an eye on him. I’ve already argued once for delaying these talks in favor of getting him home, but my world needs what you’ve got to offer as much as you need the material resources we have to trade with, so it’s in everyone’s interest to get on with these talks, a fact Daniel is well aware of.”

Pallaton sat back in his chair and seemed to weigh Jack’s words before giving him a concessionary smile. “We will proceed as intended, Colonel, but I trust that you will keep my warning words in mind and watch out for your speaker. The days are short on Tearmunn and we are barely a day into the Samhain.”

 

To be continued... 


	8. Chapter 8

“As you can see,” Sam rolled out an aerial map of the village and laid it flat on the table, holding the edge down with several weighty books, “these are the UAV images taken by SG-21 when they were here last.   I’ve highlighted the area to the east of the village as being the one with the best return of naquadah in the soil samples they collected. We’ve had the samples graded for purity and they exceed the standard we’ve been looking for, for the applications we’re developing.”

“To the east?” Pallaton ran a hand across the surface of the enhanced map and tapped a finger on one particular spot. “This mineral you seek, the one that your fellow countrymen found and took back with them, is also known to be plentiful near the low mountain ranges to the southeast of the village. Further back in our history, we traded this mineral quite extensively with offworlders, and the payment they took came from mines in this region. Would it not be best to utilize existing resources rather than tilling near our most holy land?”

“Holy?” Sam raised her brows questioningly. “As in?”

“The area you have marked to the east of the village is where you found your friend this morning. The Scrin. Although we have no love of the Aos Si, we dare not defile the ground they reside in.”

“We’re not talking about the Scrin itself, Pallaton, just some of the neighboring land, and our mining methods are quite refined from what you have probably seen in the past. We try our best to only displace enough soil to reach the naquadah without long term effects to the environment.”

“You cannot,” uttered Daniel, his tone quiet but commanding.

“Daniel? Care to share?” Jack took in the far away look on Daniel’s face and tensed. His teammate had been quite vocal in the opening volley of discussions with the Tearmunn, and Jack had been pleased to see that Pallaton appeared to have shrugged away any misgivings he’d had with the man, in favor of listening to what Earth had to offer. As the talks had carried on and Carter had taken over to present her evaluation of the land, Daniel had shut down a little and watched the proceedings with neutral interest.

“Share?” he said, blinking rapidly for a moment before whispering, “Share what?”

“You said we can’t mine to the east, Daniel,” Carter chimed in.

“Oh, right. No, we can’t. It’s obvious even from the brief look I got of the Scrin that it is central to the religious lore of the Tearmunn and disturbing it would be an affront to both the Aos Si and the Milesians.”

Watching Daniel guardedly, Jack added, “Not to mention the Tearmunn themselves.”

“Yes, right… and them.” Daniel didn’t miss a beat nor did he notice the concern in Jack’s voice. “The fact is, the Aos Si regard the Scrin and the land beneath it as their Otherworld. Think of it as a stronghold, a realm of the dead. Most Sídhe were thought to live in mounds, but obviously the Aos Si of this world have evolved along a different evolutionary path and are using the Scrin as part of their unearthly realm.”

“Yes, obviously,” Jack observed, dryly.

“Look, the point is, Jack, we can’t mine there. Think of the Scrin as Arlington National Cemetery.”

“Bit of a stretch.”

“Why? Because you think one location is based on mythology it doesn’t deserve to the same recognition or standard as the other?”

Jack winced at the comparison and dismissed Daniel’s opinion with a wave. “Don’t put words in my mouth, Daniel, we both know it’s not the same thing.”

Daniel wasn’t backing down. “Not to you, maybe, but its clear from Pallaton’s reaction to Sam’s recommendation that they regard the Scrin in the same way we regard Arlington and other such locations. You can’t dismiss it out of hand.”

“Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c interrupted what was clearly becoming a heated conversation. “SG-21 reported structures of possible archaeological significance at this location during their first mission to this world. You did not profess the same concerns at that time.”

Daniel pressed his palms to his eyes and mumbled, “SG-21 didn’t have an archaeologist with them at the time so I had to rely on the not so brilliant photographic and video skills of Lieutenant Watkins to determine the cultural value of the structure.”

“So would it be accurate to state that at that time, you did not base your observations on the value of the structure based on its religious significance to the people of PR5-101?”

“I guess so, Teal’c, but I also stated we’d have to do a full and detailed recon of any structures within the mining zones we defined. My report wasn’t meant to be taken as a final answer, just an observation.”

“So, a theory not a proof?” Jack quipped.

Daniel looked up from his hands and smiled. “Funny, Jack, real cute.”

“If I may, Daniel Jackson, my point is that you have now dismissed this area from those presented for discussion based on the brief view you were afforded this morning.”

“And from the obvious reverence the Aos Si hold the Scrin in. This land isn’t ours to just come in and lay claim to, despite whatever wish list General Vidrine has.”

“Whoa, careful, Danny-boy, knocking heads with the boys at the Pentagon won’t be winning you any brownie points, or the rest of us for that matter,” Jack said, throwing his hands up in mock defense. “I think what Teal’c is trying to figure out is why you’ve suddenly jumped fences on this.”

“What? Backing culture over science? That shouldn’t be anything new to you, Jack.”

“Or perhaps why you have sided with the Aos Si over the people of Tearmunn,” Pallaton cut in, giving Daniel an accusatory glare. “I have noted that you do not mention the people with whom you wish to trade, but instead the Aos Si who have held us in fear for many, many centuries. I am beginning to doubt your colonel when he says you did not meet with the Sídhe during the night.”

“I… what?”

Jack rolled his eyes heavenward before cutting in on the conversation. “Pallaton believes because we found you at the Scrin this morning that you must have been taken by these Aos Si’ folk.”

“Ridiculous!” Daniel baulked.

“That’s what I said!”

“I rescued the kids, who ran home, and by the time I got the dog free of the hole, it was too dark to see.

“What about your flashlight?”

“I don’t know; I think I dropped it when I was trying to get the dog out. Anyway, I got lost and woke up this morning at the Scrin.”

Pallaton wasn’t convinced. “A good distance from where the children reported running into you, Doctor Jackson.”

“Did I not just say it was too dark to see?”

“I know the location where you encountered the children quite well. The lights from the village would have been highly visible even in the dead of night.”

“There was a fog, I couldn’t see.”

“Daniel does have vision problems, Pallaton,” Sam offered, throwing Daniel a sympathetic smile.

Before Pallaton had a chance to answer, one of his aids entered the room and came to his side to whisper conspiratorially in his ear.

“Ah.” Pallaton nodded in response to the hushed conversation and then dismissed the man with a wave of his hand. “Regretfully, I must adjourn these talks to attend the afternoon rites,” he said turning back to SG-1. “I lost track of time and have caused a delay at the Circle of Erimon.”

“The circle of…?”

“Erimon, Jack,” Daniel finished for him. “He was one of the sons of Míl Espáine who-”

“Yes, yes, good times.”

“Please,” Pallaton spread his hands wide to encompass the room, “this will not take long and dusk is fast approaching so I would ask that you remain here within the hall. Laird and Radley will be just outside should you wish for anything.”

“We’ll be just fine,” Jack replied.

Turning to leave, Pallaton looked over his shoulder at Jack. “You would be wise to remember my warning, Colonel.”

 

To be continued... 

 


	9. Chapter 9

“Well, that went swimmingly,” Jack remarked dryly, as he opened the door a fraction to be greeted by a smiling Laird. Slamming it shut again, he turned to watch Daniel pacing back and forth in front of the heavily curtained windows, arms hugging his chest.

“You okay?”

“What?” Daniel replied distractedly. “Yes.”

“Well, you don’t look it. Why don’t you sit down, take a load off or something.”

“No, I can’t. I need to go.”

“Go?” Jack tensed as Daniel turned away from the window and headed towards another door at the end of the hall. “Go where, Daniel?”

“Ah, to the…” He stabbed a finger towards the door and smiled tightly. “The bathroom if that’s okay with you, Jack.”

“Oh,” Jack drawled. “Well, in that case, take Teal’c with you.”

“To the bathroom?”

“Someone has to watch your six.”

“It’s never needed watching before, why now?”

“Oh, no reason really. Alien planet, nasty mythological beings trying to kidnap us, the usual type of thing.”

“You’re not still going on about last night are you, Jack? I told you, I got lost. Nothing more. I think I’ve had enough recent experience with my mind and body being hijacked to know if it had happened again.”

“Humor me, Daniel.” Jack pointed at Teal’c and then the door, indicating for him to follow. “If you’re really lucky, I won’t make Teal’c hold your hand while you do your business.”

“You can be a real ass sometimes, you know that?”

~oOo~

“I regret that I have lost Daniel Jackson, O’Neill.”

Teal’c’s words preceded him through the large double doors as they sprung open to reveal one mighty pissed off Jaffa sporting a three foot scowl.

“Of all the… How could you lose him going to the bathroom?” Jack sprang from his chair, close on the heels of Carter who had been closer to the door at the time, both of them quickly slinging their weapons. “I thought I told you to watch his six!”

“I did not feel your order included watching him perform his bodily functions.”

“A bathroom, Teal’c. One door in and the same door out!”

“What about the window, sir?”

Jack blew out a harsh breath through clenched teeth as he rounded the corner to the cramped ablutions room. Flinging the door open, he looked up at the small window above the primitive cistern and cursed under his breath.

“He must have been desperate,” said Sam, as she pulled the flimsy curtains apart to reveal an open window. “It’s tiny. I think I’d have trouble getting through.”

“Not too small if you’re desperate.” The concessionary tone in Jack’s voice caught the rest of his team off guard, and they both turned in his direction. “Pallaton warned me this might happen. He said those taken by these Aos Si’ folk feel compelled to return to them at night.”

“That’s a myth, sir. Daniel said so himself.”

“A myth on Earth, Carter, but we’re not on Earth, are we? You don’t think after all these years and the things we’ve seen that it isn’t at least remotely possible that there is something else at work here?”

“Like the Salish,” Carter mused, chewing on her lip. “They believed their spirits to be one thing and they turned out to be…”

“… something completely different, yes.”

“It is most unlike you to believe in such possibilities, O’Neill.”

“Hey, if you told me ten years ago there were snakes running around the galaxy suing for galactic domination, I would have had men with white jackets at your door in a heartbeat.”

“What are we going to do, sir?”

Jack scrubbed a hand through his short hair and closed his eyes against the day’s troubles. “No choice, Carter. We go find him, and this time, I’m not taking no for an answer.”

~oOo~

Jack strode purposefully toward the edge of the village and the road leading to the Scrin, Carter and Teal’c close on his heels.

“Colonel! Where are you going?”

Jack barely slowed, turning to answer Pallaton who was leaving the town square and hurrying towards them. “We’re going after Daniel.”

“What? He has left the village?”

“Apparently.”

“I warned you this might happen. He is under the influence of—”

“I know, I know. I hate to admit it, but you were right. Don’t worry, we’re going after him, though. I’m not lettin’ him spend another night in the company of those ‘spirits’.” Jack pulled his cap out, slapped it against his knee and put it on his head as he continued walking.

A firm grip on his arm stopped him. Pallaton was pretty strong for an old guy, and he was also angry. “You cannot leave! Dusk is upon us; we will not allow the rest of you to be taken by the Aos Si’.”

Jack felt Teal’c and Carter move to flank him on either side, automatically closing ranks. “Just what’s so important about keeping us from being taken? Is it just your natural concern for your fellow human beings, or is there something else going on?”

Laird and Radley came to stand behind Pallaton, and Jack could see more of the townspeople moving their way from the town square.

Pallaton let out a breath, momentarily lowering his eyes. When he looked up again, the anger was gone. Jack thought he looked . . . defeated. “There is one more part of the curse that I have not shared with you.”

 _Oh, here it comes. Just when you think things can’t get worse . . . they always do._ Jack didn’t reply, simply waiting for Pallaton to drop the other shoe.

“Each time the Aos Si’ take another as one of their own, they grow stronger. If they become strong enough, they will be able to break the curse put upon them by the Milesians. If this happens, they will once again be able to wander among us, taking at will whomever they choose, whenever they choose, no longer restricted to the three nights of the Samhain.”

“Oh my God.” Sam’s voice was almost a whisper beside him. “Your people would have no protection.”

“That is correct, Major Carter.”

“Look, I’m sorry, but you don’t know that’s gonna happen.” Jack was sympathetic, but his mind was made up. “We’re still going after Daniel.”

“O’Neill!”

Jack spun at Teal’c’s warning, finding a crowd closing in behind them, many of them women and children. Were they really going to shoot these people? Before he could lift his P-90 and fire a warning shot, he was tackled from behind. He hit the ground hard, the air rushing from his lungs as he was crushed against his weapon. Hearing Carter and Teal’c wrestling with their own attackers, he struggled to free himself from the bodies holding him down. A blow to the back of his head ended his efforts, plunging him into darkness.

 

To be continued.... 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Somebody was running a jackhammer. Jack moaned as it reverberated through his head and he vowed to kill whoever it was when he got his hands on them.Of course, he’d have to open his eyes first, something he wasn’t sure he was capable of at this moment. His stomach churned, sending bile up his throat, and he quickly rolled to his side and threw up.

“Are you okay, sir?” Carter’s voice set off the jackhammer again.

“Do I look okay?” he shot back, pressing his hands against his stomach to ward off another round of vomiting.

He pulled his eyes open, seeing her concerned face hovering over his, Teal’c looking on from over her shoulder.

“I think you might have a concussion,” she declared. “You took a pretty big blow to the head.”

“No kidding.” That explained the jackhammer. He pushed himself into a sitting position and leaned back against the wall. “You two okay?”

“I am fine, O’Neill. However, Major Carter has injured her hand.”

He focused as best he could on Carter and noticed she was cradling one hand. “What happened?”

“Uh, someone’s jaw got in the way of my fist.”

“At least you got in a punch,” Jack groused, wishing he’d gotten in a few of his own.

“I believe the Tearmunn were reluctant to attack a woman,” Teal’c explained.

“Change their minds, did ya, Carter?”

“Apparently, after I’d laid two of them out. Then they didn’t seem to have a problem with it.”

Jack snorted then gasped, putting a hand to his stomach when pain shot through him.

“Sir, you might have bruised some ribs.”

“Oh, I’d say that was a pretty good guess.”

She moved to check him out and he waved her away. “What time is it?”

“It will be dawn in approximately three hours.” Teal’c knew what he was really asking. “Pallaton has assured us we will be released, but only if we agree to his terms.”

“Terms? What the hell kind of terms is he talkin’ about?” Jack shut his eyes against the jackhammer that had started up again, and willed anything that remained in his stomach to stay put.

“He didn’t tell us, sir. He said he’d come back at dawn and discuss it when you were ‘in a better humor’.”

“I gotta tell ya, I’m not seein’ any humor in this.” All he could think about was Daniel out there, alone, dealing with the Aos Si’. They should be with him, dammit, not stuck in some jail cell.

Teal’c raised an eyebrow, then dipped his head in agreement. “Nor do I.”

A faint wailing sound made his eyes snap open. He could tell Carter and Teal’c had heard it, too. “What the hell was that?”

The wailing was joined by other voices, some high and some low, rising and falling like waves on the sea. A chorus of ancient singers, voices carried on the wind, their lament sending chills down Jack’s spine. And Daniel was out there—alone.

For the next hour, they listened to the wails of the Aos Si’, unable to do anything but think of their missing teammate. Gradually, the wails died down until all they could hear was the wind whirling around the building, rustling the leaves on the tree outside.

The minutes continued to tick by as they sat and waited. The sound of the big wooden door opening was a relief to Jack; now maybe they could go after Daniel.

Pallaton entered, the ever-present Laird and Radley standing next to him. Laird had a black eye and Radley sported a cut on his cheek. Both gripped short barreled rifles, obviously not taking any chances this time.

Jack rose slowly, trying to minimize the pounding in his head. “This isn’t going to help our negotiations, Pallaton. Let us go.”

“I do not want to keep you here, colonel, but I cannot allow you to jeopardize our village.”

“We need to find Daniel.”

“If you will listen to what I have to say, and agree to my terms, you will be allowed to search for Doctor Jackson.”

“All right, I’m listening.” Jack folded his arms across his chest and stared directly into the councilman’s eyes.

“You accept that your friend has come under the influence of the Aos Si’?”

Jack clenched his jaw, the sound of wailing voices still ringing in his ears. As much as he hated to admit it, it was probably true. “It looks that way.”

“Then you must listen carefully if you want to have any chance of saving him.”

Jack felt Carter and Teal’c move closer, their interest obviously piqued as much as his at the thought there might be a way to get Daniel back. “We’re listening.”

“After spending a second night with the Aos Si’, he will be linked irrevocably to them.”

“Wait. You just said we could save him—”

“Please, let me finish. If he joins with them on the third night, he will become one of them forever.”

“Can’t we just take him back through the gate?” Carter asked.

“Unfortunately, no. If he is unable to link with them again, he will go mad, and this madness will lead to death. You cannot simply take him home.”

Pallaton held up a hand forestalling Jack’s protest. “There is, however, one option that will at least give Doctor Jackson a chance to be free of them. He must be held in the Circle of Erimon during the third night and resist their call.”

It sounded easy, but Jack knew that was rarely the case. “We can’t just lock him up in here?”

“No, he must be within the Circle. The Milesians allowed that during Samhain, one person could be saved if they were able to resist the call of the Aos Si’.”

“So, we’ve gotta hold him in this Circle all night?”

“You do not understand, colonel. When he hears the call of the Aos Si’, his strength will be ten-fold. He will plead to be released and his words will be hard to resist, for he is becoming like them.   No, we will secure him in the circle where he will have to battle for his own soul.”

Worse and worse. Surely there was another way? Jack mentally reviewed Pallaton’s words, the realization that there was no other choice settling in his gut like a stone. If it was Daniel’s only chance, then they’d do it. He didn’t think he’d ever met a stronger individual; if anyone could do it, Daniel could. “All right. Let us go find him and we’ll bring him back to the Circle.”

“I will let one of you go, colonel. The other two will stay here to assure your cooperation. Laird and Radley will go with you.”

“Of all the— Okay, fine, I’ll go.”

“Sir—”

“O’Neill—”

He held up his hand. “I know you want to help him, but I’m going.” He turned to Pallaton. “Let’s go.”

 

To be continued... 


	11. Chapter 11

Laird and Radley weren’t the only villagers along for the trip; several other burly men accompanied them, each carrying a club or short sword.   Jack hadn’t been allowed a weapon, but he wouldn’t need it. The last thing he’d do is hurt Daniel.

They found him in the Scrin once again, but he was awake this time, pacing along the walls, his hands running up and down the stone, searching.

Jack motioned for the others to stay back, and approached his friend cautiously. “Daniel.”

His first call got no response as Daniel continued to explore the wall. He stepped closer, calling out a little louder. “Daniel.”

Daniel stopped pacing and turned to Jack, who tried not to look startled when faced with icy blue eyes shining out from a pale face. They were cold and calculating and they didn’t look like Daniel at all.

“Jack? What’s going on?”

“Hey, buddy, we need you to come back to the village with us. You’ve been gone all night.”

“No. I’ve got to find it.” He turned back to the wall, Jack effectively dismissed.

“Find what?”

“The entrance.”

Jack didn’t ask ‘to what’ because he had a pretty good idea. “Why don’t you come back and rest for awhile. Carter and Teal’c are waiting. We’ll come back later and help you look.”

Daniel turned back to him, the corners of his mouth barely curving into a smile that Jack found unnerving. “Why don’t you help me look now?”

Crap. This wasn’t working. Somehow, Daniel knew they had no intention of coming back. “You’re probably tired and hungry. Let’s go back and eat and we can search later.”

“I don’t believe you. Go away and leave me alone.”

They were out of options. Jack had hoped they could just talk Daniel into coming back, but he was obviously too far gone for Jack to be able to reason with him. With a subtle motion, he urged the men with him forward. That was all they needed, rushing forward and swarming Daniel, pushing him to the ground.

“Hey! Take it easy on him!”

In seconds they had Daniel’s hands tied behind him and were holding him upright.

“I knew you were lying,” Daniel said coldly, his eyes boring into Jack’s.

“I’m sorry, buddy; you didn’t leave us much choice.”

The villagers kept firm grips on Daniel’s arms as they marched him down the hill and back towards the village.

 _Please let this work_ , Jack sent up a silent prayer. The alternative was unthinkable.

~oOo~

“Jack, this isn’t necessary.”

“I’m sorry, Daniel, but I think it is,” replied Jack as he secured the shackle around Daniel’s wrist. Laird mirrored his action with Daniel’s other wrist and then stepped back, leaving Daniel standing in the center of the Circle, arms chained to two sturdy posts on either side of him.

“I’m not a threat to anyone. I was just exploring the Scrin.”

“Daniel, you went to the bathroom and then ran off. That’s not normal, even for you.”

“What? I didn’t run off!”

“Then how did you get to the Scrin?”

“I asked you if I could go back and explore the building.”

“Daniel, when have you ever asked my permission to do anything?”

Any reply Daniel was going to give was cut off as Sam and Teal’c came walking towards them, surrounded by an armed escort.

“Daniel? Are you all right?”

“I’m fine, Sam. I don’t know why they’re doing this to me.”

“Because you are under the influence of the Aos Si’,” Pallaton answered, moving to stand in front of Daniel. “The only chance of freeing you from them is to place you in the Circle of Erimon for the night.”

Daniel looked down, seeming to just become aware of where he was standing. “Erimon? Of the Milesians? You can’t do that! You’ve got to let me go. Jack! Please, don’t let them do this.”

“We’re not exactly in a position to do anything else, buddy. Besides, I think Pallaton knows what he’s talking about—this is the only way to get the Aos Si’ to let you go.”

“Jack, he’s wrong. I’m not under the influence of anyone! This is all a big mistake.”

“It is no mistake,” Pallaton argued. “See for yourselves.” He reached up and pulled the neck of Daniel’s T-shirt down, revealing a mark like a brand in the shape of a circle of twisted rope just below his collarbone.   Just like the symbol above the doorway to the Scrin.

“What is that?” Carter asked.

“The mark of the Aos Si’,” Pallaton replied grimly.

“Daniel? Do you believe us now?” Jack pressed.

Daniel tilted his head to look at the mark, then raised his eyes to Jack again. “Tà mè – inniù acht siù d a.”

This was new. “Come again?” Daniel remained silent and Jack looked to Pallaton for an explanation.

“He speaks in the language of the Aos Si’. I fear you may not get him back, colonel.”

“What did Daniel Jackson say?” Teal’c inquired.

“He said, ‘I am theirs’.”

Jack searched Daniel’s face, seeing only the cold, blue eyes of a stranger. He hoped to God this was going to work.

 

To be continued... 


	12. Chapter 12

“Sir, it’s getting colder.”

“I feel it, Carter.”

“What about Daniel? He’s only wearing a T-shirt.”

“I don’t hear him complaining.” In fact, they hadn’t heard a word out of Daniel for the last two hours. He’d stood silently in the center of the circle, looking at the ground.

Jack glanced at the horizon, noting the sun had disappeared behind the buildings.

“The time is upon us, colonel.”

As if to emphasize his words, a faint, high-pitched moan drifted into the square. Daniel’s head came up and he tried to take a step forward, pulling against the chains holding him in the circle.

The moaning crescendoed, multiple voices joining together in an unholy chorus. Daniel pulled harder, twisting to free his arms from their tethers, his own moans joining those of the Aos Si’. Most of the audience that had gathered to watch the spectacle quickly fled the square, all but the handful of men Pallaton had posted at its corners.

“Sir, he’s hurting himself!”

“I see that, Carter.”

Blood ran from Daniel’s manacled wrists down his arms as he fought to free himself.

“You must not go to him,” Pallaton insisted. “This is something he must endure on his own.”

“We can at least talk to him,” Jack countered, “right?”

“He will not hear you.”

“Maybe, maybe not.” Jack moved so he was in Daniel’s direct line of sight. “Daniel! Fight them; don’t listen to them!”

Daniel continued to pull, crying out with each jerk of his arms. His eyes were closed, his head tilted upwards towards the clouds of fog that swirled overhead.  

Long minutes ticked by until finally the moaning began to subside. Daniel’s struggles ceased and he stood quietly and unsteadily between the posts, head hanging down.

Jack, Sam, and Teal’c all took a step towards their friend, but Pallaton’s shout stopped them.

“No! It is not over; you must not touch him!”

The guards posted in the square moved forward, weapons raised in warning.

Jack looked from Pallaton back to Daniel, wanting nothing more than to release his friend from his bonds.   It wasn’t over? What else would he have to endure, and could he last the entire night? Reluctantly, Jack stepped back, motioning for Carter and Teal’c to do the same.

~oOo~

Aos Sí. Fairies of the Otherworld. The dead who walk among the living, crying, calling restlessly to the living, and enticing them into their realm. Daniel knew what little there was of their history, had picked up threads of the Gaelic tongue on a sabbatical to Ireland, and lived for a brief time amongst those that swore they heard the wail of the banshee on the cold moors of Ulster.

He felt their call in the back of his mind, prickling his senses and forcing words from his mouth that betrayed his thoughts, robbing his body of all natural command.

They wanted him, had done so since that first night they held him in their grip and forced their way into his thoughts to steer him towards the doorway to the Otherworld. He tried everything to resist their call, even arguing with them with what little Gaelic he could remember, but they were too strong, and tiring, he’d let their voices lull him into a dreamless sleep.

They were even stronger now, though. Their voices pulling at him, urging him into their embrace, and he could feel their otherworldly strength being channeled into his tired body. The manacles that bit into his skin no longer caused him pain, and the insistent voices he knew were his teammates seemed to grow more distant as the Aos Si’ once again took up their alluring chant.

_Jack… help me…_

~oOo~

“O’Neill,” Teal’c whispered, as the haunting voices of the Aos Si, nothing more than an annoying whisper for the last few hours, suddenly picked up in volume.

Jack had been watching Daniel the whole time and acknowledged Teal’c’s observation with the smallest of nods. The temperature had dropped considerably since the Tearmunn sun dipped below the horizon, but even though Jack’s head was pounding and his ribs aching, he’d refused the offer of warm jackets, preferring to stick it out with Daniel, despite the fact that his friend seemed unaware of the cold.

They were choiceless here. Without weapons, and heavily outnumbered by a people who took what was a myth on Earth and held it in lofty reverence, Jack was cramped by his own inability to act. A point made more painfully obvious with Daniel shackled in the town square. Taking a moment to track the movements of the rest of his team, he found Carter further behind him in a small clutch of villagers who had been brave enough to overcome their fear and return for the evening show.

Her movements appeared innocuous to the untrained, but Carter moved with a purpose. Directly behind the crowd was Laird. Pallaton’s henchman had taken up station close to the meeting hall and was armed with nothing more than a lead shot weapon. At Jack’s command, Carter would have him disarmed and be on her way to where their weapons were stored before the man could register his ass hitting the ground.

Teal’c was similarly placed. Jack’s practiced eye told him his Jaffa teammate was keeping his right hand within striking range of the military issue knife tucked away in his BDU pant pocket. Teal’c’s quick action in concealing the weapon was more than Jack and Carter had managed to do.

Not wanting to raise suspicion by focusing on his teammates, Jack turned back to Daniel. He was moving now, his wrists twisting back and forth against the metal manacles, fresh blood from his torn skin running freely over his hands and splattering onto the ground. He could see Daniel’s shoulder muscles tensing and un-tensing as the Aos Si picked up the rhythm of their unearthly chants in time with a layer of fog that seemed to slide like a cover across the night sky. What little light the moon had offered was now totally blanked out.

A blast of cold air swept through the village, kissing the cobbled pathways and whistling through the trees.

“Be not afraid!” Pallaton called out to the small crowd of onlookers, as they shivered against the frigid night air, whispering words of misbegotten woe as they turned to leave.

Pallaton continued on, oblivious to their fears. “The Aos Si cannot enter the village. Our Milesian ancestors conquered the invaders and sent them to dwell in the Otherworld, condemned them to walk amongst the living, but to never again be one. Showing fear gives them strength. As our forefathers laid down their lives to protect us from the wails of the _sídhe,_ so must we respect their offering by swallowing our fear in the face of such hideousness.”

The wailing of the Aos Si broke through Pallaton’s words, tossing them carelessly into the night as they sung louder and louder. Several of the villagers clamped their hands to their ears, fear etched on their faces as they backed away from the circle.

 _Less for us to deal with_ , Jack thought as he turned his attention back to Daniel.

His teammate was struggling fiercely against his bonds. Bloodied wrists gave enough lubrication for the manacles to slide part way up his arms as he tried to push forward against the chains, like he was dragging heavy weights. The Aos Si hit a high note, and Daniel tossed his head backward, pulling at the chains with a strength Jack didn’t know he had. Pallaton had warned them, though, that those possessed by the Aos Si were afforded superhuman strength.

Daniel tried to twist his whole body as the chanting took on a steady rhythm, and Jack heard the loud ‘pop’ only seconds before he saw Daniel’s left shoulder wrench out of its socket. Pain tore through Daniel. The steeled look of determination he’d worn since the Aos Si started their mind games, crumbled as he staggered against his tether and tried to keep his balance.

Jack could see Daniel was starting to falter and rushed forward, only to be pulled back by two of Pallaton’s men who dragged him away from the circle, not letting go of him even once they’d reached a safe distance.

He hissed at them, shrugging off first one shoulder and then another in an attempt to break free, but the men held firm; one of them poking a short barreled pistol into Jack’s ribs, causing him to gasp as pain reignited there.

He got the message.

Getting his bearings again, Jack turned back to Daniel who had now fallen to his knees and was canting to the left, his eyes wide but unfocused.

“Pallaton!” yelled Jack as he struggled against his captors. “End this now.”

Ever cool and portraying a picture of calm and control, Pallaton shook his head stiffly at Jack.   “The tradition of saving the chosen is an old one, Colonel, and while I cannot attest fully to its success, it has served the Tearmunn in their time of need.”

“Doesn’t look like its serving anyone right now.”

“You cannot see because you do not have the faith we all share. If it is within the power of the Milesians to save your companion, then it will be done.”

“There you go with all that mumbo jumbo again.”

Pallaton turned towards Jack, eyes burning with anger. “You dare to come to our world and make light of our traditions and a way of life you have no knowledge of? Have I not tried to explain to you why it is dangerous to leave the village during the Samhain and did you not listen to me and heed my warnings? You are certainly a brave man, Colonel, if you profess to travel the stars without thought or regard for the cultures of others who may very well be older than your own civilization.”

Appearing at Jack’s shoulder, Teal’c declared, “The Tau’ri are the first race. The race from which all other humans came from.”

“So your first emissaries told us, and for which we only have your word.”

“What about Daniel?” Jack hissed. “You’ve done nothing to help him.”

Daniel was still down on his knees and doubled over at the waist. Thankfully, he was leaning heavily to his left and taking the pressure off his dislocated shoulder. Jack could see the misplaced joint through his t-shirt. His friend’s sullen pallor was also a problem, and so were the shivers coursing through his body, although Jack couldn’t tell if he was in shock or if it was the Aos Si still trying to take control of him.

“He must endure like those that came before him. If he is still alive at the breaking of dawn then the Aos Si have given up their fight for possession and released his soul back into the care of the Milesians. It is an age-old battle. There was a time in our history when a member of the village willingly gave themselves over to the Aos Si so that the battle could be fought on the third night as tradition decreed.”

“Are you nuts?” Jack, who was clearly disgusted at the thought, zeroed back in on Daniel who still hadn’t moved.

“The offerings were stopped because we feared we were deliberately feeding the Aos Si and making them stronger. That there could come a time when the Milesians would be unable to send them back to the Otherworld after the rite of Samhain.”

“Oh, so not because it was the decent thing to do, but out of fear instead.”

“Sir!” Carter shouted out above the conversation and the incessant cries of the Aos Si being carried on the wind.

Daniel was moving again, trying to pitch forward and get to his feet. With every move that pulled on his left arm, pain colored his cries and halted his efforts until the Aos Si cried a little louder, seemingly encouraging him.

“Stay down, Daniel! Look at me! Don’t listen to them!” Jack took a few steps towards his friend, but not enough to set Pallaton’s goons on him again.

Daniel lifted his head, and for one brief second, his pain-filled eyes met Jack’s. Jack felt a surge of hope flare in his chest; maybe he’d gotten through to Daniel. “Fight it, Daniel!” he urged as Daniel threw back his head and looked skyward.

Suddenly the square was bathed in moonlight again as the clouds parted like fingers unlacing themselves. Moonlight, pale and inviting, took on an orange tinge that crept slowly across the cobbled town square until it covered Erimon’s Circle and washed over Daniel.

“The Milesians have arrived to cast the Aos Si back to the Otherword,” Pallaton declared with a distinct air of reverence, his face turned to the sky.

Jack turned to Sam and gave her a questioning stare as though she might be able to offer up some logical explanation for what was happening, but his teammate looked on with the same enrapt expression as everyone else in the square had.

Even Teal’c, generally the one Jack could count on to offer a moment of clarity, appeared mesmerized at the spectacle of orange moonlight.

 

To be continued... 


	13. Chapter 13

The pain of his dislocated shoulder had temporarily replaced the call of the Aos Si’ in his mind and for a moment, Daniel felt his thoughts clear. _Jack. Jack was calling to him._ He lifted his head and sought out his friend, their eyes briefly making contact. Jack was there for him; so were Sam and Teal’c. He could get through this; all he had to do was think of his friends and he could feel his determination to live grow stronger.

And then he felt _them_. A thread of warmth broke through the steely grip of the Aos Si’ and touched his soul. He threw his head back and looked upwards as the clouds parted and a shaft of orange moonlight gradually engulfed the circle where he waited. He could feel them—the Milesians—pushing back the icy tendrils the Aos Si’ had wrapped around him, disrupting their undulating calls that had pulled him towards the Otherworld. He fought, too, striving with all his might to push them out of his mind and soul.

Warmth continued to spread throughout his body, pushing back the pain and filling him with peace. He closed his eyes and listened to the lilting song that filled his senses and renewed his spirit.

The glow of the moonlight faded and Daniel opened his eyes to a full moon spreading its pale light across the village square and the faint hint of dawn coloring the horizon. The Aos Si’ were gone, and so were the Milesians. But he was still here, and he was free. He turned his head, searching for his friends, and found them standing together past the edge of the Circle, their anxious faces holding tentative smiles. He offered his own small smile before his body’s pains hit him full force once again. Tired, he was so tired. Closing his eyes, he slumped forward in his bonds, the pain of his dislocated shoulder not enough to keep him from passing out.

~oOo~

Voices floated around him and Daniel instantly tensed, waiting for the Aos Si’s icy fingers to grab hold of him again. He had to fight them, couldn’t let them take him again.

“No!” His eyes flew open as hands grabbed his arms, holding him still. He tried to pull away and gasped as pain flared from his shoulder to the rest of his body.

“Hey! Take it easy.” Not the Aos Si’, but a familiar, welcome voice. Other sounds drifted to him—the steady beeping of machines, the click of footsteps across the floor—and he realized he was in the infirmary.

“Jack?” he croaked, his throat scratchy as though from overuse.

“You back with us now?”

Blinking, he focused on the face leaning over him, warm brown eyes smiling down. Jack. Next to him was Sam, forehead creased with concern, a tentative smile on her face. At her shoulder stood Teal’c, his own faint smile somehow reassuring.

“Yeah, I think so.”

Smiles quickly faded, replaced by intense scrutiny. “You’re not sure?” Jack questioned.

“No, I’m . . . I’m me,” he reassured them. “They’re gone—the Aos Si’—and the Milesians.”

“The Milesians?”

“Yeah, they came and chased the Aso Si’ away and then they left, too.”

“Quite the light show they put on,” Jack commented.

“You saw that?”

“Oh, yeah, big orange light—hard to miss.”

“So you understand why we can’t mine there now?”

“Well, I’m still waiting for Carter to give me a scientific explanation for the whole thing.”

Sam got that deer in the headlights look. “Uh, I’ll get right on it, sir.”

Jack looked at her in disbelief. “You haven’t already figured it out?”

“Not everything can be explained by science.”

“Carter, are you sure you’re not the one who’s possessed?”

“All I’m saying, sir, is that I looked for an explanation but when there isn’t any, I have to consider the unexplainable.”

“How very Scully of you.”

“Jack, I’m serious,” Daniel interrupted. “We can’t disturb the Scrin; it’s holy ground, not to mention we’d be risking setting them free.”

“We need that naquadah, Daniel.”

“Do you really want to take the risk? The SGC will just have to find it somewhere else.”

“Perhaps SG-11 will be successful in their search on P3X-403,” Teal’c offered.

“Sir, we do have teams searching quite a few planets; there’s a good chance one of them will contain a decent sized vein.”

“Yeah, but I’m the one who’s gotta tell Vidrine that we can’t dig here because of a bunch of ghosts.”

“Jack—”

“Don’t worry, Daniel. I’m actually agreeing with you on this.”

“Can I get that in writing?”

“Don’t push your luck.”

Daniel grinned, spirits lifted by Jack’s vote of confidence. “We need to talk to Hammond about going back to the planet. Help me up.” He leaned forward, only to be sharply reminded of his injured shoulder. Gritting his teeth, he lay back on the pillow.

“Better stay put, Daniel, we haven’t been back long enough for Fraiser to set your shoulder back into place, yet.”

“Yeah, I got that,” he said, breathing through the pain.

“You really did a number on it.”

“I needed something that would distract me from the call of the Aos Si’.”

“You mean you did it on purpose?”

“Yeah. Nothing else was working.” He grimaced at the memory of yanking it out of its socket.

“Well, Doc’ll have you fixed up in no time. Then we’ll consider going back to the planet to talk to Pallaton.”

“Yeah, about that, what happened? How did I get back here?”

“Let’s see, you got possessed, exorcised, passed out, and we brought you back through the gate. Pallaton was more than willing to let us go now that the Aos Si’ were no longer a threat.”

“In fact, they said they want us to come back for a banquet in your honor,” Sam added, smiling.

“In my honor?”

“You are greatly respected by the Tearmunn, Daniel Jackson, because you were able to resist the Aos Si’.”

Daniel shivered involuntarily, remembering the sensation of the Aos Si’ invading his mind and body. He hoped he’d be able to put that behind him when he returned to the planet.

“Hey.” Jack put his hand on Daniel’s arm, drawing his attention. “We won’t go back till you’re ready.”

Jack understood what he was feeling, and he was grateful for it. “I’m fine, Jack.”

“I know you are.” A warm smile emphasized the words.

“Who’s fine?” Janet’s voice preceded her as she approached the bed.

“Oh, hi, Janet,” Daniel greeted her.

“Was anyone going to tell me my patient was awake?”

“Sorry.” Jack smiled uncomfortably.

“Yes, well, we’re ready to reduce your shoulder, Daniel. Unless you’re ‘fine’ as you are?” The corner of her mouth quirked upwards, daring him to disagree with her.

Daniel closed his eyes. “No, just get it over with.”

“Doctor?” General Hammond’s voice surprised him. “How is he?”

“I’m okay, sir,” Daniel replied opening his eyes.

“That’s good to hear, son.”

“I was just getting ready to reposition his shoulder, sir,” Janet explained.

“Then I’ll make this brief.  Colonel Edward’s team has found evidence of a significant vein of naquadah on P3X-403 and the Joint Chiefs have already approved an expansion of our presence there."

"So, the principal didn't suspend us, sir?"  Jack asked.

"If you mean was General Vidrine happy with the outcome of your mission, Colonel, then the answer is no, but he was pleased your team all returned home in more or less one piece.  He hasn't dismissed a return visit there once Doctor Jackson has sufficiently recovered."

"There ya go, Danny-boy."

"Thank you, sir."  Daniel relaxed into his pillow. 

"Okay," Janet interrupted.  "If you're all done, Doctor Jackson has a date with the anesthesiologist, and I wouldn't like to keep him waiting."

General Hammond took his leave, and Daniel’s teammates closed in around him.

“I’m glad you’re going to be okay, Daniel. We were worried about you.” Sam leaned in and kissed his forehead and he savored the tactile reminder of how much she cared.

“Thanks, Sam,” he said, smiling up at her.

“You are a strong individual, Daniel Jackson, which you have proven once again by surviving your encounter with the Aos Si’. I am confident you will recover quickly and rejoin SG-1.”

“I appreciate that, Teal’c.”   It was especially meaningful coming from the former First Prime.

“Hang in there, Daniel. You’ll be back playing tennis in no time,” Jack said with a smirk.

“I don’t play tennis, Jack.” Daniel rolled his eyes and tried not to smile.

“Well, no problem then.” Jack grinned lopsidedly, patted him on his good shoulder, and headed for the exit with Sam and Teal’c at his side.

“Oh, Sam, Teal’c?” Janet called. “Would you mind escorting Colonel O’Neill to radiology? He has a date of his own--with the x-ray machine.”

Jack stopped and turned to look back at her, opening his mouth as though to argue, but then closing it, instead giving her a smile that looked more like a grimace. Sighing loud enough for Daniel to hear, he turned and headed for the radiology department with his escorts in tow.

Janet turned back to Daniel. “Just rest for a few minutes and we’ll come get you for the procedure,” she reassured him before walking away.

He felt his eyelids drooping and quit fighting it, closing his eyes as he relaxed back into the pillow. His battle with the Aos Si’ had drained him; a nap sounded good about now. He lay listening to the soft background noises, thankful to be rid of the moaning and shrieking that had filled his ears during the long hours he’d fought the spirits, sounds he hoped never to hear again.

Gradually, his body relaxed even more, leaving him just at the edge of that place between waking and dreaming.

_Daniel . . ._

The End

 


End file.
